


Sweet Dreams

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Series: The Christmas Pact [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Alec Lightwood, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dream Sex, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Flirting, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: Alec dreams of Magnus months before they become a couple.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Christmas Pact [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful little prompt was thought up by Lucifers_awesomeness, so thank you so much for the idea :)
> 
> This is set before our boys got together in the Christmas pact and is pure smut. If you prefer something of the fluffier nature, do not fear, I've got another one shot in the works which will be pure fluff and hopefully somewhat humourous. 
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe and at home in these trying times. Best wishes, Mrs_Sam_Winchester x

Alec laughed uproariously as he and Magnus crossed through the threshold into the loft. “Did you see Raphael’s face?” 

A laugh sounded behind him and Alec turned around to meet Magnus’ twinkling eyes. His face was a picture of happiness, perfectly lined eyes squinted with laughter and glossy lips stretched into a wide grin. It was rare to see Magnus laugh so freely, it made him even more beautiful. Alec’s breath caught in his chest. 

“I have known Raphael for years, and I have never seen him so wrongfooted,” Magnus chuckled, wiping away a tear with a carefully manicured finger. Alec tracked the movement and found his laughter simmer away as he became distracted with the glint of his rings in the loft’s lighting. How did Magnus make rings look so seductive? 

“I believe we need a drink to celebrate this momentous occasion,” Magnus declared with his usual flourish and swept over to the bar in a flurry of glitter and elegance. Alec was helpless to do anything but follow. He came to a stop next to the bar, back bent and elbows resting on the counter so he could track the elegant man’s movements. 

Magnus moved with confidence in all things he did but when he was behind the bar and mixing drinks for his guests, he moved with a particular brand of self-assuredness that Alec found immensely attractive. 

Alec’s heartbeat quickened when Magnus mirrored Alec’s position on the other side of the counter, leaning forwards until his mouth was only a hairsbreadth away. Alec felt the light tingle of warm breath on his own lips, the sweet scent of floral wine pervaded his senses. Subconsciously, he licked his own lips and glanced down at Magnus’ glossy ones. 

He swallowed thickly and glanced back up, meeting the knowing heavy gaze of green-gold eyes. 

“What drink can I get you, Mr Lightwood?” Magnus whispered, a seductive edge to his voice. His lowered voice wrapped a private bubble around the bar, separating them from the world. 

Alec felt the gentle touch of smooth skin on his hand and looked down to see slim fingers turn over his hand, tracing gently over the sensitive skin of his palm and upwards to settle on his forearm. Alec’s breath hitched at Magnus’ next words, whispered huskily into the tension wrought space between them. 

“Or would Mr Lightwood prefer something more _personal_?” 

Smooth skin traced circles on his forearm and captivating eyes looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Alec felt taut, his body held on the precipice of a cliff edge, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec whined softly. He didn’t feel in control of his body, frozen in place and desperately turned on by the seductive dulcet tones of the older man. 

Magnus seemed to know exactly how Alec was feeling. He always did. The teasing fingers traced a path further up his arm, skating past his biceps and following the dip of his collarbone. He shivered at the sensation and felt heat begin to stir in the pit of his stomach. Their gazes remained steadily locked, each enraptured with the other. 

The gentlest of caresses glided across his throat and jawline, cupping his face and smoothing a thumb over his plump bottom lip. Before he knew what he was doing, Alec parted his lips and sucked the thumb into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Magnus as his cheeks hollowed. 

The fashion designer’s pupils dilated, and Alec swore he heard him groan softly as he released the digit with an audible ‘pop’. In the space of a second, Magnus raised his other hand off the counter, fisting the fabric of Alec’s shirt in a strong grip and pulling him forwards frantically.

Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss, the culmination of months of sexual tension and longing finding its outlet in a passionate lip-lock. They moved together seamlessly. Alec couldn’t prevent the quiet moan escaping the back of his throat when Magnus traced his tongue over the sensitive skin of his bottom lip, nipping teasingly at the flesh before kissing down his defined jawline and to his neck. 

“Oh,” Alec moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed when that talented mouth worked mercilessly at the skin of his neck. The heat in his stomach intensified and he could feel his dick start to harden in his jeans. 

Hot breath caressed the sensitive skin, and he whined softly when Magnus pulled away. He didn’t have time to voice his complaints before Magnus was suddenly mounting the surface of the bar counter, strong muscles guiding his progress as he shifted effortlessly into a sitting position on the counter. Alec moved his arms to create space and they gravitated to rest on Magnus’ thighs as his legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together. 

“I’ve waited so long for this, Alexander,” Magnus uttered softly between their lips, fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. 

“That makes two of us.”

A soft huff of laughter caressed his lips before they met once again in a flurry of emotion. Wandering hands grasped urgently at their clothes, whishing for the intimate embrace of skin on skin, and the removal of any barriers between them. 

Alec felt Magnus grasp at the hem of his black shirt, pulling it upwards urgently. Alec helped to remove the material and immediately moved to unbutton the cerulean silk shirt the older man wore. His progress was impeded by the hands tracing over his chest and abs, and soon after, the suction of a warm wet mouth over his nipple.

He gasped, his hand flying to Magnus’ hair, messing up the perfectly styled dark locks. Magnus pulled away from his teasing to smile coyly up at him. “Sensitive?”

Alec could only moan when the indecent mouth went back to work, sucking and kneading at his skin in a blissfully sinful way. His hand tugged at the material of Magnus’ shirt once again. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

Magnus’ mouth reluctantly separated from his skin, only to go back to work twice before seemingly being able to pull himself away fully. His usually artful hair was a ruffled mess, his eyes dilated and only a small trace of gloss remained on his lips, which were now naturally reddened from kissing. Alec had never seen Magnus look so unravelled; it sent a spike of desire down his spine. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured quietly, watching Magnus’ face soften into something fond.

“You’re the breath-taking one, Alexander. I want to thoroughly ravish you, my darling.” Magnus lips quirked in a quiet challenge, his eyes remained heated but fond. An amalgamation of lust and caring, making Alec feel wanted and treasured simultaneously. 

Magnus slipped off the counter, reaching for the fly of Alec’s black jeans, brushing long fingers teasingly over the bulge in his pants. The taller man groaned and started to unbutton the fashion designer’s shirt with a newfound determination. There was no way Magnus was getting his pants off before he got to see more of the man’s delicious golden skin.

They moved effortlessly together, kissing and groping at newly exposed skin as they stripped away their layers of clothing in a desperate rush to come together as one. It wasn’t long before they were only wearing their underwear, and Alec found himself pushed back against the bar with Magnus on his knees before him. 

His black utilitarian boxers were yanked downwards and his cock sprung free. He gripped hard on the edge of the counter as Magnus’ warm mouth sucked at the tip of his cock, mouthing down the length until he reached the base and tracing the path of the vein back to the tip. 

Alec bit down on his lip to quieten the loud moans that desperately tried to escape. Magnus separated from his cock with a loud ‘pop’ and his green-gold eyes gazed up at him intently. “Don’t hold back, darling. I want to hear every noise you make.” 

When Magnus started to kiss down his length with renewed vigour, cupping his balls in one hand and rolling them expertly, Alec was helpless to do anything but let go. He moaned loudly, gasping a broken off groan when Magnus massaged his tongue over his frenulum. 

“Fuck,” Alec moaned, dropping one of his hands off the counter to grasp the silky smooth locks of Magnus’ hair. He tugged gently at the locks as Magnus started to take him in his mouth, right down to the fucking base of his cock, deepthroating him expertly. “Ah, fuck, Magnus.”

He watched as swollen red lips moved up and down his dick, sucking and stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around the bulbous end, dipping his tongue in the slit and licking away any pre-come. Alec felt the rush of his climax stir in the pit of his stomach when Magnus moaned around him, the vibrations resonating throughout his whole body. 

“Mags, I-ah-I’m gonna-” 

Alec’s eyes started to flutter closed before the warmth and suction suddenly disappeared. He moaned in despair, opening his eyes and looking at Magnus with a question in his gaze as he stood up.

Magnus watched him with a sultry expression and removed his underwear, fisting his cock and licking his lips as he surveyed Alec from head to toe. “I’ve got plans for you, sweetheart. We can’t have you coming just yet.”

Alec whined softly and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck when he moved forwards, swiftly grabbing onto Alec’s thighs and lifting him onto the bar counter. Their lips met once more before Alec felt Magnus push his chest lightly, guiding him to lie down on the counter. 

Magnus held his forefinger and middle finger to Alec’s mouth, pushing lightly at the seam between his lips, a clear indicator of wanting entrance. Alec complied happily, sucking at the digits and wetting them with his tongue. Magnus watched him with rapt attention, and Alec was pleased to see his throat bob in a clear effort of maintaining self-control. 

Once Magnus deemed the fingers slick enough, he pulled them out of his mouth and circled the first finger around the rim of his entrance, pushing gently until the tight muscle gave way and permitted entrance. Magnus moved slowly, tracing kisses over his chest as he slid his finger into the knuckle, thrusting it in and out of him until he deemed him ready for the next finger. The sensation stimulated Alec lightly, a peculiar stretch that he was not used to.

The second and third fingers were slipped alongside the first smoothly, lube was found from seemingly nowhere, helping to ease the intrusion of the fingers. Magnus scissored them inside him, stretching the walls of his hole to prepare him for his cock. Alec kept making small noises of pleasure whenever Magnus hit a particularly pleasurably spot or pumped his cock to keep him hard. The older man whispered sweet nothings and encouragement in his ear as he progressed, never pushing Alec further than he was ready. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec whined, “I’m ready.”

“Shh, don’t worry, I’m going to make you see stars, sweetheart,” Magnus whispered against the shell of his ear, sending spikes of pleasure down his spine. And true to his word, Magnus did. 

Alec thought he had died and gone to heaven when he felt the stretch of Magnus’ cock inside him, for the first time ever he was connected to another man in the most intimate way possible. He wouldn’t want this with anyone but Magnus. 

He quickly accommodated to the stretch and wrapped his legs more securely around Magnus’ waist, pushing the ball of one of his feet against Magnus’ lower back in encouragement. “Move.”

Magnus panted and kissed his nose in a surprisingly affectionate gesture, causing Alec to smile widely and wrap his arms around his neck, holding on as Magnus started to pull out slowly and thrust back inside. 

Magnus held onto his hips in a near bruising grip and his mouth parted as he moaned in pleasure. “Alexander. You’re so _tight_.” 

Alec whined at the words and moved his hips up to meet Magnus’ next thrust, encouraging him to move faster. They soon found a rhythm of movement as they met in pleasure, Alec’s nails scratched down Magnus’ back as he hit his prostate head on. “Oh, right there!”

Alec’s head tipped back in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed and thighs gripping tighter around Magnus’ waist. The bar rubbed against his back roughly, but he couldn’t care less in that moment, all he could feel was the intense pleasure of Magnus’ warm cock hitting that sweet spot inside him. 

“Shit, Alexander,” Magnus groaned, mouthing at his throat and lifting one of Alec’s legs up onto his shoulder to stretch him open further. 

“AH!” Alec shouted, reaching his hands down to knead at Magnus’ ass as he felt him shift deeper inside him. He watched Magnus pant above him, his muscles straining with the effort of moving his body relentlessly in and out of Alec, his intense eyes bearing into Alec’s soul. 

Suddenly, and much to Alec’s displeasure, Magnus moved away from him, dropping his leg from its place on his shoulder and slipping out of him. Alec wasn’t coherent enough to be embarrassed by the desperate whine that emitted from his throat. 

“Magnus?” Alec frowned in confusion, reaching out to try and pull the older man back against him. 

Magnus ran a soothing hand down his flank. “It’s okay, I just wanted to move you. I think you’ll find this more comfortable, darling.” 

Alec was pliant under the guidance of Magnus’ hands, moving easily until he was bent over the bar, arms braced over the surface as Magnus entered him again in one smooth thrust. Once they started to move together again, he had to admit this position was better when he no longer felt the bar surface against his back. And he could now use his tight grip on the bar as leverage to meet every one of Magnus’ thrusts. 

Their bodies rocked together, the hard thrusts causing their bodies to meet loudly, the sound of skin slapping together resonating throughout the loft along with their moans. “Oh, ah, ah, ah,” Alec panted with every one of the thrusts, loving the feeling of Magnus’ hands gripped tightly on his hips, guiding him in each of his movements. 

“Alexander,” Magnus growled, “You look gorgeous. All stretched out for me.” 

“Magnus,” Alec whined in response, lifting one of his hands off the counter to reach down with the intention of pumping his cock. A ringed hand stopped its path and grasped the hand in a tight but painless grip, bringing it back to the surface of the bar and holding it in place. 

“No. You’ll come from my cock alone,” Magnus growled in his ear. 

Alec relished in the sensation of Magnus wrapped all around him, inside him and holding him down on the counter. All he could think and feel and focus on was _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_. It was only when Magnus made a pleased noise above him that he realised he was moaning the older man’s name aloud. 

The repeated stimulation to his prostate was coiling into a crescendo of pleasure in his stomach, causing his muscles to start tightening and his breath to come out in pants. “I’m close,” he moaned, resting his forehead against the cool bar surface. 

Magnus reached down and wrapped a hand around the front of his throat, encouraging him to rise upwards and come to rest with his head tipped backwards on Magnus’ shoulder. The hand remained on his throat and the other on his hip, his cock grinding deep inside him.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec moaned, “Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” 

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus said breathily, mouthing at Alec’s exposed throat and massaging his prostate with his dick as he ground his hips inside him sensually. Alec’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull as his lips parted in a final shout of pleasure. Cum spurted from his cock onto the black polished bar surface as his body quivered in pleasure. 

The tightening of his walls squeezed Magnus’ cock, drawing debauched sounds from deep in Magnus’ throat. Warm cum painted his insides and Alec . . . 

. . . Alec jerked awake in the guest room of Magnus’ loft, panting heavily and groaning under his breath when he was overcome with the crushing disappointment of his dream not being reality. He ran a hand through his dark locks and sat up, grimacing at the feeling of stickiness in his boxers.

He’d had a wet dream like a fucking teenager, and to make it worse, right in the guest room of the very apartment of the featuring role of his dream. He rubbed at his eyes and resolved to get up and have a long cold shower and try to desperately expel any traces of the dream from his mind. 

Once Alec was finished in the shower he dressed in sweatpants and a loose shirt, padding out of the bathroom barefoot into the hallway. He entered the living room and his eyes were drawn immediately to the bar. It remained intact and most definitely did not bear any signs of him and Magnus fucking on it. He narrowed his eyes at the bar, he felt taunted by the bar’s very existence. 

In a rare moment of emotional feeling, Alec flopped dramatically down onto the sofa, grabbing a cushion and smacking it over his face, groaning loudly. 

“Someone isn’t a morning person,” an amused voice lilted through the room and Alec barely held back another groan. He peeked out from under the cushion and saw Magnus standing in the living room entrance. He was wearing his silk pyjama pants and a black silk robe, which wasn’t tied properly. The morning sun silhouetted the golden toned skin of his exposed chest, silver necklaces glinting in the light. 

Alec huffed, glancing at the bar once again before pulling the cushion back over his face. 

He was so screwed.


End file.
